


Amnésie

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/M, Laxus has issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Laxus a oublié son enfance, il veut savoir, et Mirajane aussi.





	Amnésie

Amnésie

  
À la guilde, Laxus monte dans le bureau du maître, son grand père, mais Mirajane est plus rapide que lui et rentre à sa place.

  
''... OK... Je voulais juste savoir mon enfance...'' Il s'installa contre le mur en attendant son tour

  
-Dans le bureau du maître-

  
''Oui Mirajane, un problème ?'' Makarof demanda

''Je voulais connaître... Le passé de Laxus...'' Mirajane murmura

''C'est plutôt quelque chose à ne pas dire.''

''Je sais, mais quelque chose à l'air de l'inquiéter et je me demandais si ce n'était pas par rapport à son passé.''

''Je vois...''

  
-De l'autre côté de la pièce, Laxus entend tout grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, il se dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir savoir son passé-

-Dans la pièce-

  
''Je vais tout te raconter.'' Makarof dit

''Merci maître !'' Mirajane s'exclama

''Ça ne devra pas sortir d'ici.''

''D'accord !''

  
-An 761-

  
''Bravo !!!'' L'ensemble de la guilde s'enthousiasma

''C'est un garçon.'' Un médecin déclara

''Comment compte tu l'appeler ?'' Makarof demanda à la nouvelle mère

''Je ne sais pas encore, maître.'' elle répondit

''Mon petit fils mérite un nom à sa valeur.''

''Hum... Laxus irait très bien alors.''

''Laxus ? Oui, c'est parfait, félicitations Ayame !''

''Merci maître.''

''Allons, pas de ça entre nous, tu es ma belle fille !''

''D'accord, beau père.''

''Héhé.''

''C'est dommage qu'Iwan ne soit pas là.''

''Il est malheureusement en mission.''

''Il devait sûrement penser que l'accouchement serait plus tard.''

  
-An 765-

  
''Surtout, ne fais pas de bêtises !'' Ayame prévenu son fils

''D'accord !'' Laxus s'exclama

''Ne fais pas crier ton père !''

''OK !''

''C'est bien.''

''Pourquoi Papy reste ici ?''

''Il va me tenir compagnie.''

''Pour faire quoi ?''

''Parler de tout et de rien.''

''Tu me le dis si tu as des problèmes, hein ?''

''Bien sûr ! Et toi ?''

''Bah, j'en ai pas.''

''Tant mieux.''

''Allez, on part.'' Iwan interrompit leur discussion

''D'accord papa !''

  
-10 minutes plus tard-

  
''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Makarof demanda

''C'est Iwan.'' Ayame répondit

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?''

''J'ai peur qu'il fasse du mal à Laxus.''

''Pourquoi il lui ferait du mal ?''

''Iwan n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier, j'ai l'impression qu'il le considère comme un objet et pas comme une personne.''

''C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre ces temps-ci.''

''Laxus, il est fragile, si Iwan lui fait du mal, il aura du mal à s'en remettre.''

  
-An 768-

  
''Pourquoi tu as l'air triste maman ?'' Laxus demanda

''Ah, c'est juste que ton père est étrange en ce moment.'' Ayame répondit

''Ah bon ?''

''Allez, au dodo !''

''J'ai pas envie envie !''

''Allez, dans ta chambre !''

''Je suis pas fatigué !''

''Sauf que demain, ton grand père t'emmène à la fête foraine !''

''Super !''

''Mais il faut être en forme pour y aller !''

''Je vais me coucher !''

  
-Pendant la nuit-

Iwan rentra dans la chambre de son fils et l'en sortit pour s'enfermer avec lui dans la cave.

  
''Hm...'' Laxus gémit, endormi

''Pathétique.'' Iwan donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son fils

''Aye...'' le garçon commençait à se réveiller

''Fils minable.'' Il lui donna un autre coup de pied dans le ventre

''Papa ?''

''Tu es faible, tu ne mérites pas de vivre.'' Il continua à lui frapper le ventre

''Gh...''

''C'est de ta faute si tu es faible, si je te frappe.''

''...''

  
Iwan continua de le frapper, surtout au ventre, avant de saisir son fils par le col et de lui asséner une droite au visage, le faisant s'évanouir, et de remonter de la cave, de balancer Laxus sur son lit et de repartir dans sa chambre.

  
-Le lendemain matin-

  
''Laxus, réveille toi.'' Ayame réveilla son fils

''Hm...''

''C'est l'heure mon chéri.''

''Ma...man ?''

''Oui, Laxus ?''

''Papy est déjà là ?''

''Non, pas encore.''

''Il est où papa ?''

''Il est parti à la guilde tôt.''

''D'accord.''

''Tu vas bien ? Tu as de la fièvre ?''

''Ça va maman.''

''Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, va te laver et habille-toi.''

''D'accord.''

''Quelque chose ne va pas ?''

''Non, ça va.''

''Tu me le dis si tu as un problème ?''

''Bah oui !''

''J'espère bien !''

  
-Dans la salle de bain-

  
''Outch...'' Laxus enleva son T-shirt et vit des bleus sur tout son ventre

  
-Après une douche qui fit partir le sang collé à la peau-

  
''Je suis faible...'' Il s'habilla

  
-Une heure plus tard, dans le salon-

  
''Tu n'énerves pas ton grand père.'' Ayame prévenu Laxus

''Ok...''

''Tu l'écoutes.''

Laxus hocha la tête

''Surtout, tu lui donnes bien la main.''

''D'accord.''

''Je pense qu'il a compris.'' Makarof intervenu

''On est jamais trop prudent.'' Ayame répondit

''Ça c'est sûr.'' Le maître répondit

''Allez, on y va Papy !'' Laxus s'exclama

''J'arrive, j'arrive !'' Le vieil homme suivi son petit fils

  
-An 771-

  
Dans la maison Dreyar, Iwan continue de battre violemment son fils pendant que sa femme est partie faire des courses.

  
''Fils minable, tu ne mérites pas de vivre.'' Iwan frappa Laxus à coup de poing et pied

''Gh...''

''Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu existes.''

''...''

''Peut-être parce que l'humanité a pitié de toi.''

''...''

''Ou peut-être pour que tu continues à souffrir.''

  
Quand Ayame rentra des courses, et entend des bruits venant du salon et les vit.

  
''Iwan, arrête ça ! Laisse Laxus tranquille !'' Ayame cria

''Toi aussi, tu es faible.'' Iwan lui lança son attaque la plus puissante

''Iwan...?...'' Ayame se prit l'attaque

''MAMAN !!!'' Laxus commença à pleurer, malgré ses blessures

''Tous plus pathétique les uns que les autres...'' Iwan souffla

''Maman !'' Laxus alla vers elle

''...''

''Réveille toi !''

''Laisse tomber.''

''Allez !''

''Elle est morte, à cause de ta faiblesse, c'est de ta faute !'' Iwan l'envoya contre un mur

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!''

''Pa... Py...'' Laxus s'évanouit

''Laxus ?! Iwan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!'' Makarof s'écria, paniqué

''Rien pour l'instant.'' Iwan répondit, calme

''Mon rôle de père, je l'ai rendu plus fort.''

''Pas du tout !''

  
Iwan envoya une lacrima sur le corps inconscient de son fils, qui s'introduit en lui dans un flash lumineux.

  
''Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!'' Makarof demanda

''Je lui ai implanté une lacrima anti-dragon.''

''Il n'est pas encore assez fort pour le supporter !''

''Si. Je l'ai rendu fort !''

''Tu viens de le détruire !''

''Alors il mourra.''

''Quoi ?!''

''Les faibles ne méritent pas de vivre.''

''Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!''

''C'est la stricte vérité.''

''Tu... Tu es banni de la guilde !''

''Peu importe.''

  
Après cet 'incident', Makarof emmena son petit fils chez Polyusica la guérisseuse et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait.

  
''Les humains sont tous stupides.'' Elle dit passivement

''Comment va Laxus ?'' Makarof demanda, inquiet

''Il devrait s'en remettre.''

''Devrait ?!''

''Vu ses blessures, ce ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il subissait ça, ça doit durer depuis quelques années.''

''Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué...''

''Iwan devait faire attention à ce que personne ne le remarque.''

''Et pour la lacrima ?''

''Si on l'enlève, ton petit fils mourra. Par contre s'il arrive à contrôler la magie qui va affluer dans son sang, il devrait aller bien.''

''Ça repose sur lui.''

''Oui.''

''Il ne sera plus jamais le même.''

''Comment ça ?''

''Sa mère est morte sous ses yeux...''

''Vu comme ça.''

''Gh...'' Laxus gémit

''Laxus !'' Makarof s'écria

''Il ne va pas se réveiller, c'est juste une réaction à cause de ses blessures ou de la lacrima.''

''Ah bon ?!''

''Comme tu l'as dit, ton petit fils ne sera plus jamais le même, en bien comme en mal.''

''Malheureusement pour lui...''

  
-Retour au présent, à l'extérieur de la pièce-

  
''C'est ça... Je ne me souviens de rien à cause de cette lacrima...'' Laxus murmura à lui-même

  
-À l'intérieur-

  
''C'est... Horrible... Laxus...'' Mirajane souffla sous le coup de la surprise

''Il n'a pas eu la meilleure enfance du monde, et je n'ai pas pu l'aider dans quoi que ce soit...'' Makarof grogna contre lui

''C'est faux ! Je suis sûre que votre présence a été très utile à Laxus !''

''Comment le savoir...''

  
Après ça, Mirajane sortit du bureau du maître et vit Laxus, appuyé contre le mur.

  
''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Mirajane lui demanda

''Tu as pris mon tour.'' Il lui répondit

''Ah oui, c'est vrai...''

''Mon passé t'intéresse tant que ça ?''

''Comment tu le sais ?!''

''Chasseur de dragon.''

''Ah oui...''

''Enfin, grâce à toi, je m'en souviens.''

''De quoi ?''

''De mon enfance.''

''Tu ne t'en souvenais pas ?!''

''Sûrement à cause de la lacrima.''

''Je suis désolé pour toi, pour ta mère...''

''Ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant.''

''Mais, enfin, elle est...''

''C'est du passé, j'imagine.''

''Et il doit être gardé dans son cœur ?''

''Mouais.''

''Laxus, je...''

''Ouais ?''

''Je... T'aime...''

''Tant mieux, moi aussi.''

  
Mirajane embrassa Laxus, malgré d'horribles souvenirs, ils pouvaient se forger un futur heureux.

  
Fin


End file.
